


Vegeta vs the two spooky scary brothers also Salza

by HighQualityGohanFigurine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Also Carrot Abuse, Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, No one likes Vegeta, but very small Carrot abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQualityGohanFigurine/pseuds/HighQualityGohanFigurine
Summary: Vegeta senses a strong power so he checks it out and sees Salza which starts a crazy fight to the death





	Vegeta vs the two spooky scary brothers also Salza

It's been 1 year since the defeat of Majin Buu, the world has been in piece for a long time since then. Meanwhile in Space.  
"Lord Cooler! Are you sure it's a good idea to go to Earth now?" Salza asks with a confused expression on his face. "Yes. We will go to Earth now... we just had to get some training before we could take on the monkey who defeated my brother... Frieza." Cooler says menacingly. Meanwhile on Earth.  
Vegeta senses a strange power and goes to check it out and finds Dore at Cooler's Spaceship. Vegeta approaches Salza. Then they fight because I'm bad at dialogue. They start trading blow after blow. "It seems that you monkey man is not too bad 4 school xd lol." Salza says with a FACE OF SPOOKNESS. "Shut up you damn racist bastard also who the fuck uses xd and lol anymore?" Vegeta asks as he continues to kick Salza's ass but Salza is trying his best but keeps fucking up. "I can't believe i'm gonna fucking die." Salza says scared. "Goodbye GARLIC GUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta says as he kills Salza. Then he is approached by Cooler. "Hello Vegeta. I didn't know there were more monkey'ssssss" Cooler says with a smirk on his face. "Why u so racist man?" Vegeta asks while crying. Cooler then punches Vegeta in the nipples. Cooler dodges Vegeta's sick boy moves. "Try again monkey man." Cooler syas. "no. Garlic Gun." Cooler survives and shoots a death ball hat vegeta dodges. "Too easy fuck boy." Vegeta says. "Well here is a funny haha surprise." Cooler then transforms into his fifth form! Vegeta is scared by this transformation and starts quickly attacking Cooler cause he is cooler than Cooler. "Die you son of a bitch!" Vegeta yells as he starts attacking Cooler. Cooler shoots a death beam at Vegeta that he dodges and then Vegeta does another Garlic Gun that does a ton of damage. "You have already lost Cooler because i'm cooler than you!" vegeta says while laughing like a dumbass. Vegeta then launches another Garlic Gun at Cooler that kills him. "Huh dind't even have to go súper saiyan." Vegeta says disapointed but then sees Meta Cooler or soime shit idk. "What the?!" Vegeta says shocked. "Foolish Monkey! I have turned into meta cooler." Cooler says. "You mean Metal COoler dumbass." Vegeta says with a haha funny on his face. "Shut up Fucking gay lesbian You can't even turn super saiyan!" Cooler says laughing. "Your right i can't oh no." Vegeta says acting spooked. Cooler then attacks Vegeta and uses Finger Bltiz Barrage which hurst Vegeta little bit. "It sems that you are quite durable nice." Cooler sayas. "Yez i is." Vegeta says haha. Before shooting another Galick Gun like a spoiled child which he was. But Cooler dodges it because Vegeta shot it from far away like a dumbass. They ten start hitting each other with fists. Vegeta grabs Cooler and throws him. And then Shoots a Galick Gun at Cooler which he misses somehow. "N-NANI! I don't know japaneses helpe me pls." Vegeta says while crushing a carrot. but Vegeta beats Cooler with a Galick Gun. BUt then Cooler doesn't die somehow and Frieza comes to live. "how are you alive?!" Vegeta asks. "Because fan service please fucking end me." Frieza says looking super depressed. "Well funny I have two transformations. SUper saiyan 1 and 2 and I haven't even fought at my full strenght at base form. You fucking suck Cooler!" Vegeta says which scares Cooler and Frieza. "No. U lie." Cooler says with face of spook. "I'm only gonna transform if you actually make me have to transform you losers!" Vegeta yells. "Fucking die!" Frieza says as he rushes to attack Vegeta. Frieza uses Fissure Slash which hits Vegeta but does not do much damage which scares Frieza even more. Frieza thinks he is getting the upperhand because of how much he is beating up vegeta, but Vegeta starts showing Frieza the truth by beating him up for a bit. Frieza attacks back landing some good blows on Vegeta until Vegeta uses Super Energy Wave Volley which scares Frieza. Frieza then uses Death Beam which hits Vegeta Doing a ton of damage but Vegeta stands back up. Vegeta then turns Super Saiyan 1 which scares Frieza and Cooler who is looking at the side lines like a pussy. "You seem to be scared Frieza." Vegeta says with a smirk as he rushes at Frieza. Vegeta then uses Super Explosive Wave Which almost kills Frieza. Cooler watching by the side lines starts getting scared as he looks at the battle. Vegeta then uses Super Explosive Wave again which kills Frieza. Cooler has to fight the very scary monkey with golden hari and is getting his ass beat then Vegeta uses Super Explosive wave again. Which hurts Cooler alot and then Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 2. "Because you survived so long I guess i will let you see my true form!" Cooler is stunned by the power coming from the saiyan and can only watch in fear as he can only imagine the beating he is gonna get. Vegeta punches COoler a bunch and Cooler uses Finger Blitz Barrage which does almost nothing. "N-No. This can't be..." Cooler says in shock as Vegeta runs to him and starts beating him up but Cooler gets his chance and starts beating up Vegeta. But it does not do much. COoler is hoping he can use his ultimate attack at Vegeta to kill him. Cooler falls into Vegeta's trap as he rushes into Vegeta and tries to hit him only for Vegeta to appear behind him and charge a final flash. But Cooler dodges it in time and uses lock on buster to finish off Vegeta. But Goku saw all of this and kills Cooler with a kamehameha because he is way more stronger than Vegeta and no one likes Vegeta. and then Coolre dies in the less cooler way than his borhter. Vegta is revied with the dragon balls because these things have no consequences other than just waiting a yaer. Sure makes death not feel like anyuthing. The End.


End file.
